A Frosty Christmas Eve
by Israel Pena
Summary: A short Christmas One-shot. It's Christmas Eve in Conton City, and Cooler and Puddin are preparing for the arrival of their families. Not only is it their first time spending the holiday together, but it's also Cooler's first Christmas as well. Based on Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Let's Play and Dragon Ball Z Abridged.


A Frosty Christmas Eve

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. I've decided to write this small one-shot since it's for the Christmas season. This is actually my first Dragon Ball Z story, allowing to get my feet wet in another franchise. Nevertheless, let's start the story.**

* * *

Our story begins with a gentle night in Conton City. It is home to the Time Patrol, an organization dedicated to protecting the timeline in which warriors of several (5 actually) alien races are members of. Snow was falling from the sky while a giant dragon is watching the city at the north side. No one's going to question why it's there.

It's a special time of year for the Time Patrollers. It's the Christmas season, a time when friends and family get together to spend time with each other. Tonight is Christmas Eve, and all the Time Patrollers are getting ready for the big day. Many of them are getting together in groups, having Christmas parties to celebrate. Unfortunately, they aren't our characters for this story.

At a neighborhood covered in snow is a fairly sized house in which a family of three is living inside. One is a masculine male member of the Acrosian/Frost Demon/Freeza's race, standing at 5 foot 9. He has purple skin with white armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, and head. He is Cooler, the older brother of Lord Freeza and ruler of 256 planets.

"Do we have to celebrate this holiday?" Cooler asked in his up-class British accent. He wasn't fond of celebrating Christmas. He finds it to be a strange holiday. "Besides, I don't like the idea of having my family over."

"Nya! It's tradition for family to spend time together," a female with light gray skin told him. She's a member of the Majin race, having ear-holes that's slightly pointing down as well as other holes forming the shape of a heart around her naval. She's wearing a light pink shirt and light green pants. She has light blue eyes, a cat-like mouth, and her hair in a ponytail. Her name is Puddin, member of the Time Patrol.

"I doubt your father would want to spend time with me," Cooler scoffed, knowing that he and his father-in-law aren't in the best of terms.

"He's been alone ever since I moved out and what happened to Mom and Mira…" Puddin said with sadness. Cooler sighed, not wanting his wife to be sad. He knew how important her family was to her. The tyrant knew what happened to his mother-in-law and step-brother-in-law. He had to comfort her after the fight.

"Fine, I'll try to get along with him," Cooler replied.

"Nya!" Puddin beamed happily as she kissed her husband on the cheek. "Thank you honey! You're going to enjoy Christmas! It's not anything like Freeza Day." Cooler frowned at the mention of the holiday named after his younger brother.

"The only similarities I found so far is that Freeza gets presents," the tyrant muttered. Puddin giggles and smiles.

"Don't worry honey, you'll get presents," the Time Patroller said. "This is our first Christmas with the three of us together!" She picked up an infant that was crawling towards them. "Right my little Froyo?" The infant is a female Frost Demon/Majin hybrid that has blue-gray skin with the upper part of her arms being red. She has a white armor-like carapace on her head with shaved horns. She also has blue eyes, a blue-gray antenna, and a red tail with the lower half being blue-gray. Her name is Frogurt, Froyo for short.

"Nya!" Frogurt shouted happily. It's the only thing she can say so far. Cooler smiled that the sight of his daughter. She is the best thing he has ever had with Puddin.

"Maybe this holiday won't be such a bad thing after all," the tyrant muttered. Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Cooler to close his eyes in response. This is it. He heads over to the door and opens it.

"Hello brother," a male being looking similar to Cooler greeted at the door. He is entirely white with parts of his body being purple, particularly the top part of his head. He is Lord Freeza, the younger brother of Cooler. He is also the ruler of the Galactic Freeza Army, his imperial army within the Planetary Trade Organization.

"Hello Freeza, Father," Cooler greeted back to his brother and the person behind him. The male is a tall being with light purple skin and white armor-like carapace on his head with large horns attached. He's wearing a blue and brown battle armor with a black cape attached. He is King Cold, the father of Lord Freeza and Cooler as well as king of their race.

"Aren't you going to invite us in son?" King Cold asked his eldest offspring.

"Of course, where are my manners?" Cooler said through his teeth. "Come right in." Both King Cold and Freeza entered the house while Cooler closed the door behind them.

"There's my little princess!" King Cold rushed over to Puddin and Frogurt, cooing the infant. She giggles at the attention given to her by her grandfather. "How are you Puddin dear?"

"I'm doing fine your highness," the Time Patroller answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad Cooler found someone to keep him in check," King Cold replied. "If my son proves to be a handful, just give me a call and I'll whip him up to shape."

"Father please," Cooler groaned, clearly embarrassed by his dad.

"No worries," Puddin laughed.

"What's wrong Cooler? Does your wife wears the pants of the family?" Freeza asked with a smirk.

"Are you jealous that you're no longer Father's favorite princess?" Cooler retorted.

"Shut up you smug prick!" the younger brother shouted.

"Boys, that's enough!" King Cold called out to his sons. "This is Christmas, not the time to be fighting."

"Sorry Father/Daddy," Cooler and Freeza apologized.

"So… Puddin… How's life treating you? I haven't seen you since you've betrayed me and joined Cooler's faction. That and the wedding," Freeza said to his sister-in-law.

"It's been good. As you can see, Cooler and I have a daughter," Puddin stated.

"Ah yes, the little one. Let's see what her power level is," the younger Frost Demon sibling responded as he took out a scouter and placed it on. "Huh, impressive. Not bad for someone in her first form."

"As expected from my little princess," King Cold said, cooing Frogurt once again.

"Say Father, aren't you supposed to bring presents?" Cooler asked the king.

"Do you obviously expect me to carry the presents?" King Cold asked. "I have the servants to do it." He claps his hands in which the door opened in response.

"THE BIG GETE STAR ALLOWED ME TO CHEAT DEATH! HOW COULD THIS BE?!" numerous voices shouted at the same time. Walking in the house are teal-colored robot copies of Cooler carrying multiple presents.

"Why do you have them?" Cooler groaned, seeing his robot copies placing presents under the Christmas tree.

"I don't see what's so wrong with having them since you do. They obey orders and are very efficient. Plus, we don't have to pay them," Freeza answered.

"Alright boys, you can go now," King Cold told the Meta-Coolers after they finished placing the presents under the tree.

"THE BIG GETE STAR ALLOWED ME TO CHEAT DEATH! HOW COULD THIS BE?!" the Meta-Coolers shouted before leaving the house.

"So what's the deal with their dialogue? That's the only thing they say," Freeza asked.

"It's something I have been trouble with," Cooler muttered.

"Ah. By the way, Puddin, Dodoria kept asking about you. She's shouting your name while getting drunk. Do you know anything about it?" the younger Frost Demon asked his sister-in-law.

"Something happened between us, and she needs to move on," Puddin sighed.

"So when's your father going to arrive?" Cooler asked. The doorbell ranged. "Speak of the devil."

"He's not a devil honey. He's a demon god," the Time Patroller said as she headed towards the door. She opens the door, revealing the person behind it to be another member of the Majin. Unlike Puddin who is tall and skinny, the male Majin is short and fat and is two shades darker than Puddin. He's wearing a pink top with a green heart on it, a green sash, yellow gloves and pants, and green boots. He is Dumplin, one of the first Time Patrollers and Demon God of the Fuckbox.

"Daddy!" Puddin greeted happily.

"Puddin!" Dumplin greeted back, hugging both his daughter and granddaughter. "How's my two favorite girls?"

"We're doing such fine," his daughter answered.

"Hello Dumplin," Cooler greeted his father-in-law.

"Oh. Hey, you," the Demon God said in a bored tone. Cooler's eye twitched but the tyrant restrained himself.

"How's it been?" Cooler asked.

"Alone. My wife and step-son are gone, my daughter is living with you now, and my partner decided to change his timeline and live in it," Dumplin retorted. Cooler mentally cursed himself for making things worse with his relationship with his father-in-law.

"Don't remind me of Trunks," Puddnin muttered. Dumplin's partner in the Time Patrol was a Saiyan/Human hybrid named Trunks from an alternate future. Recently, the demi-Saiyan changed his timeline which is saving his mentor's life by helping him fight two Androids who were meant to kill him. Despite this being against what the Time Patrol is all about, Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time and leader of the Time Patrol, allowed Trunks with his decision and made her word final.

This caused a split among the Time Patrol, with half of the Time Patrollers supporting Trunks' decision while the other half, including Puddin and the Elder Kai, were against it. Some went as far as calling Chronoa a hypocrite. Nevertheless, the Supreme Kai of Time made the decision final. The organization had to move on, yet some are either still angry or disappointed.

"Ah Dumplin, glad you can make it!" King Cold called out to the Demon God, breaking the recent tone. "Have some of this delicious eggnog!"

"Eggnog huh. Yummy! I'll definitely have some," Dumplin responded.

"This is going to be a long night isn't it," Cooler sighed.

* * *

Later during dinnertime, the family were having a feast Puddin made with Cooler's help. The female Time Patroller wanted to make sure that it would be a delicious feast so she made sure there would be plenty of food for them to eat. She, Dumplin, and Frogurt are currently wolfing down their food while King Cold and Freeza watched surprised. Cooler kept a stoic face as he continued to eat, already used to the eating antics of his wife and daughter.

"So much of table manners," Freeza commented.

"They are really enthusiastic when it comes to food," Cooler replied.

"I would be too with this delicious food," King Cold said as he continued to eat. "My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you," Puddin told the king.

"I helped too you know," Cooler said to his father.

"Of course you did son," King Cold responded, not caring about the information. Cooler frowned and continued to eat.

* * *

Time passed by as the family gathered in the living room. It tradition in Puddin's family that they get to open one present on Christmas Eve. Freeza was very eager to open them. Even though they're not celebrating Freeza Day, he still gets some. Most of the presents that King Cold had the Meta-Coolers brought in earlier are for Frogurt, making it difficult for the little one to choose.

"Which one would you like to pick sweetie?" Puddin asked her daughter. The infant pointed to a long and wide present leaning against the wall.

"This one?" Cooler asked as he reached for it, wondering what kind of present his father got for Frogurt. The child nodded, confirming her answer to her father. The elder Frost Demon sibling helped his daughter open the present, revealing it to be a sword.

"Nya!" Puddin exclaimed while Dumplin looked at it with interest. King Cold smiled while Freeza was focused on the present in his hands. Cooler looked at the sword in disbelief while Frogurt cooed.

"Father, do you think it's a good idea to give my daughter a sword?" Cooler asked his father.

"Of course. Pretty soon she's going to start her training, and it's important for her to have a weapon for combat," King Cold explained. "It also comes with a scouter."

"It's a great weapon, though I don't think she should be holding it right now," Puddin said.

"Agreed," Cooler replied as he held onto the sword carefully.

The rest of the family opened a presents each one by one. Freeza received a CD which contained a song that he once sang 'Just Give Up' given to him by his father. King Cold and Puddin gave each other matching capes for them to wear. Dumplin received a gun from an anonymous person, but he knew who it's from. All that's left is for Cooler to open a gift from an option of four. He sees a large present, possibly the largest of all the presents, and decides to pick that one.

"That's my present you know," King Cold told his eldest son.

"Gee, I wonder what it is," Cooler muttered. Seeing that Freeza, Cold, Dumplin, and Puddin are the only ones who gave him presents, the Frost Demon assumes the only his wife's present would be the only one that's good. He opens the present which reveals to be a portrait of the family.

On the portrait is Cooler in his fourth form being choked, which is somehow possible, from behind by Frogurt who is giggling happily. Puddin is in her civilian clothing, supporting their daughter. King Cold is behind them, laughing. On top of the emperor is Dumplin who's holding on to a Namekian doll for some reason. On the background are planets, stars, and moons.

"Nya, it's the family portrait we took!" Puddin exclaimed.

"Where was I on that day?" Freeza asked.

"Destroying a planet," Dumplin deadpanned.

Meanwhile, Cooler continued to stare at the portrait. To many people, this shows how weird and strange Cooler's family is. But to the Frost Demon though, it felt right to him. It didn't matter to him if they are normal or not. They were still his family, despite 3 of them being hard to deal with.

"I take it that you like it. I had the painter work on it until it was perfect," King Cold stated.

"I… I love it," Cooler replied. "Thank you father."

"I know how much you love your wife and daughter, so I assumed this is the best present. You can place it somewhere in the house or in your office," the emperor told his son.

"I'm pretty sure I know just where to put it," Cooler said. Puddin kisses him on the cheek with Frogurt in her arms while Cooler smiles back.

As it should in every cliché Christmas story, Cooler receives his merrily happy ending with his family. The night ends with everyone spending time with their loved ones with even the Supreme Kai of Time spending the holiday with Lord Beerus the destroyer. You would think Santa Claus would be the one flying in the air and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, right? Nope.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!" shouted an 80s-styled man riding on the Flying Nimbus, using his guns to shoot bullets carelessly into the night sky as he flew. As the fusion Lirran said, Merry Christmas to you all.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
